


Forceful Pleasure

by 0519713



Series: Disillusionment [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hacking, Mind fuckery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sex, Tentacles, Xeno, forced pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0519713/pseuds/0519713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela felt forced to leave the world she had come to love so much and Soundwave needed to punish the humans for what was done to Megatron, and at this point any human would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forceful Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from tfanonkink that I have been meaning to write for a while now. PROMPT: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9144542#t9144542
> 
>  
> 
> **Req: Any- Soundwave, Any Bot/any human- Hacking, noncon, Xeno, forced pleasure, mind fuckery,**  
>  _Whew... Ran outta room up there._
> 
>  
> 
> _Soundwave has cornered a Bot with a human inside him in alt mode. The casseticons are there to make sure the human doesn't exit the Bot's interior. Soundwave then proceeds to hack the bot._
> 
>  
> 
> _Whilst doing that he gains control over the bot and forces him to strip and the Fuck the human who is sitting inside. Cables, wires, steering wheels, gear shifts, seat belts. Bondage, electric play, gentle but firm sex. It is meant to confuse and arouse._
> 
>  
> 
> _The kicker? Nothing has been said verbally, everything has been via comm system. So he/she has no idea WHY this is happening._
> 
>  
> 
> _Human orgasms several times. Often calling out the Bots name. In pain, pleasure, confusion, whatever._
> 
>  
> 
> _The bot even gets pleasure out of the act. Cue angst, guilt, h/c._
> 
>  
> 
> _I would love to see this if for the major mind fuckery and h/c that the two experience after the fact. It was good but forced on them and they are still friends afterwards. Just need healing._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Story Notes:  
> This was written for a h/c bingo challenge a while back that never got posted to their com or anywhere else. I think I missed the deadline or something not really sure what went wrong there. Still I figured I should go ahead and share as this is an unusual pairing. 
> 
> [comm speak]

**Author:** OrganizedChaos  
 **Fandoms:** Transformers Prime  
 **H/C:** forced to hurt somebody, trapped between realities, ostracized from society, WC: non-con/rape

 **Title:** Forceful Pleasure  
 **Medium:** Fic  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Hacking, non-con, Xeno, forced pleasure, mind fuckery, cables, tentacles, sticky,  
 **Summary:** Mikaela felt forced to leave the world she had come to love so much and Soundwave needed to punish the humans for what was done to Megatron, and at this point any human would do.

This is based on a prompt from tfanonkink that I have been meaning to write for a while now. PROMPT: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9144542#t9144542

Notes: [comm speak] 

…//…//…

Mikaela woke up suddenly and hugged her knees to her chest pressing her forehead against them. It was that same dream again, the one she had been having almost nonstop since she walked away from the world she thought she would never be apart from. Fighting back the tears she took slow deep breaths to calm herself. Falling into hysterics over a dream was not really her style, but then this dream always felt so real. She almost believed she was back with them, a part of their lives again. It wasn’t the world she lived in now, but it was the one she wanted to be a part of. She thought when her relationship with Sam came to a crashing halt that life would go on, that she could remain among them but she had been mistaken.

She didn’t know why but she had been forced out. At first she thought that maybe there was some misunderstanding on the bots part on how human customs worked. However, it seemed she was wrong. There was no understanding, they just did not want her there anymore. She had thought the relationships she had formed with them could out last anything she had with Sam, but for some reason they still pushed her away as if she had never mattered. Like it was so easy to just erase her as if she had never existed in the first place.

She wasn’t simply asked to leave for a bit, or something similar. No, they made it clear that she was no longer welcome among them. Had she known the treatment she would receive she might have tried harder to make it work with Sam. However, it would have been false hope. Both of them could see the end of their relationship coming. Sam had what he thought he wanted, but in reality she wasn’t really what he thought she was. He expected one thing, and got something else. Even that could have been overlooked, but Mikaela felt like maybe there was someone else long before he decided it was over. 

While she could have ended their relationship any time she wanted, Mikaela had stayed. She had grown attached to the bots and the weird little secret world that knowing them created. Sure she spent an unhealthy amount of time running for her life, but at least she actually felt alive. It was nothing compared to how she felt now. 

Mikaela sighed and pulled herself out of bed slowly. She hated this part, the waking up. When she was asleep it was almost as if nothing had really changed. Oh there were changes, but not the bad kind. Her and Sam were still broken up, but the bots had allowed her to stay with them. She had forged new relationships with them, learned new skills, had a new life and she loved it. Every time she woke up she hoped that her dreams were real, and the reality she was in now was just some kind of awful nightmare. There were some days where she really wasn’t sure she could tell the difference between dream and reality anymore.

In the time since she left the bots in her real life, or nightmare, she had slipped into a depression. She only ate when she felt hungry enough to force herself to do it. The rest of the time she just slept because her dreams, or what she hoped was real life, were so much better than the nightmare she was living. 

There were times she swore she saw red eyes watching her. Everywhere she went, or used to go, always being watched by those horrible red eyes. After the first few months she simply stopped leaving the house. She didn’t feel safe, but at least here she could trick herself into thinking that she wasn’t being watched. Every now and then, she thought she saw blue lights and it brought her peace. That was rare, and far too often the blue changed to red. On those nights even the good dreams didn’t bother to come, only memories of the horrors she had lived through and everything she had lost.

Mikaela grew weary of waking up in tears, but more weary of waking up only to wish she was back asleep. She felt torn, sometimes wishing the cons would attack her just so the bots would save her, other times she wished they would attack so she wouldn’t have to suffer any more. She was starting to think that it would have been better if she had died during the attack. Then at least she could have died thinking someone actually cared about her. 

Sighing she made herself get dressed and tried to mimic a normal life. She glanced at the door thinking maybe she would go outside today, but changed her mind. There was nothing out there for her anyway. The only thing she wanted was the one thing she couldn’t have back and that was the life she used to lead. She missed the Autobots more than she ever missed Sam. She hardly ever thought about him any more really. He was more of a side effect, having to be there because he was always with them. Technically they met them together, but since he owned one of them she supposed being there from the beginning simply didn’t count.

Heading to the bathroom Mikaela took one look at herself in the mirror and really did not like what she was seeing. There was an emptiness to her once bright blue eyes, and a paleness to her skin she had never had before. Even her hair seemed to have lost its luster. For a moment she simply didn’t care and turned to walk away, but she took another look and realized how far down she had fallen. She sighed and stripped off her clothing quickly. She had not showered in weeks, and she only just now realized it. 

With the first strikes of the water on her skin she slowly felt a little better. As more water fell on her she felt her spirits lifting just slightly. Maybe she could learn to live without them, maybe not, but she had to try. She knew she was just killing herself slowly, though part of her hoped that maybe if she fell far enough one of them would come and save her. It was silly to think that way though. She wasn’t waiting to be saved when she drove Bumblebee back into the fray, maybe she didn’t really need to be saved now.

An entire tank of hot water later, Mikaela finally stepped out of the shower feeling slightly renewed, but the feeling didn’t last. A single shower could not wash away months of wallowing in depression, but it was a start. Even pushing herself to take the shower in the first place was a good step towards healing. She could lie to herself and say she didn’t need the Autobots, didn’t need to be a part of their world. She knew it was a lie though. Once you were part of something like that, you simply couldn’t forget about it. 

Sighing she walked back to her room and dug through her closet to find something that wasn’t pajamas or work out gear to wear. She needed real clothes. She was going to make herself go outside whether she really wanted to or not. Maybe a nice walk would make her tired enough to go to bed early, get back to those wonderful dreams of how she wanted life to be instead of the waking nightmare of what life really was. 

Settling on a simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt was easy. She could have gone all out on her appearance, but she didn’t have quite that much drive. She let her hair hang loose since it was easier than putting it up. She slipped her purse over her shoulder after slipping on her shoes and headed out the door. She shouldn’t have been surprised at being nearly blinded by the bright sunlight. It took her a few minutes of half blind searching through her purse before she dug out her sunglasses and slipped them on. She had to laugh at herself, what had she suspected would happen?

So she walked, and walked a little more, and continued walking until she wasn’t quite sure where she was. She recognized some of the landmarks, but she didn’t really walk anywhere. Someone had always been around to drive her where she needed to go, so being on foot was a bit strange. Still she didn’t see any reason to be concerned and just kept walking. 

Then everything froze, time seemed to stop, and she thought the breath had gone completely out of her. There was a sound of a deep rumbling engine. Something about that sound was both alien and familiar. She felt her heart race, but was too afraid to turn around. She knew it wouldn’t be them, or one of them, especially not him. If she never turned around she could pretend, just for a moment, that they were still a part of her life, that they cared, that he cared. 

Mikaela didn’t even realize she was shaking when the rumble got closer. Her eyes were squeezed shut behind her glasses and she felt as if her heart would explode. She couldn’t stop herself, she wasn’t even trying to any longer. She had to see, had to know. Pretending was nice, but what if it was them, him. So she turned and tilted her head in confusion.

The door was open, waiting for her to step in. She did not know how long it had been that way, but there it was. She debated with herself over the wisdom of getting in. It was a choice she had made once before, and it had not turned out as she had hoped. Yes, she would not go back, she would never undo that choice, but was she really prepared for the heart ache all over again? As she stepped into the vehicle the door shutting behind her, she guessed she was.

“You are starting to sound a lot like Optimus….” She said casually, as if she had not just spent the last several months, maybe year of her life, in some nightmare of misery and loneliness.

All she got in return was a deep chuckle that seemed to come from somewhere underneath her, maybe off to the side, possibly under the dash, she couldn’t really tell. She had so many things she wanted to ask, wanted to say, but found that nothing came out. There were several long moments of silence where he drove and she just stared out the windows, not that she was seeing anything that passed by, but it at least sort of made it look like she was driving to those that might pass by.

“Been two years… all you got to say is I am starting to sound like Optimus?”  
Mikaela startled at the sudden sound. She had expected to be taken somewhere, to have someone else explain. She was a bit surprised he was talking, he wasn’t known for being chatty.

“it’s been that long?” She asked quietly.

The voice huffed a bit “Well yeah, hrmf.. obviously you didn’t even miss us enough to notice.”

“I… didn’t realize….” She said her voice meek and tired. 

Had two years really passed? It had only seemed like a few months. How much time had she spent asleep?

“uh.. you ok girl?”

“Oh.. yeah.. sure… fine..” She lied trying to sound overly cheerful, trying to be the person he remembered.

“hrmf…if you say so..”

“Um.. where are we going?” She asked as she looked around not recognizing anything she was seeing.

“Somewhere safe, got orders to follow so just sit back and relax.” 

“Safe? I.. I don’t understand.” She said staring at the point on the dash where she was sure the voice was coming from.

The deep gruff voice sighed a bit. “I shouldn’t have to explain this. Yeah safe.. you know from the Cons… fraggers have been more active lately. Usually outside the US.. nothin we can’t handle, but now there are a couple lurkin round these parts so… here I am.”

“I… but why?” She asked

“Uh… you were there when Megatron was offlined… we have picked up signals close to your location… doesn’t take a genius to figure out who the target is..” He said with what sounded like a chuckle at the end.

“Oh… but why protect me?” She sounded confused.

The vehicle slowed and took a turn down a street that looked to be lined with abandoned warehouses. “Well, so far the Con’s haven’t done anything too extreme, but killing humans seems to be high on their list of hobbies…”

Mikaela shrugged. “That’s ok.” She said without thinking.

Tires screeched as the vehicle slammed to a halt. Mikaela jerked in the seatbelt glad for the restraint. She would not have like smashing her face into the steering wheel at this moment.

“Now what in the slag is that supposed to mean?” A grouchy voice demanded.

“Ironhide… I thought all of you were beyond caring what happens to me… I mean, why waste time and energy trying to protect me? I am not one of you anymore. I figured all ties were severed. If the cons come after me, they come after me. If I don’t make it… why would you care?” her voice was calm, almost nonchalant as she spoke of her own possible demise.

The black topkick just sat there quietly idling for a few moments before moving back onto the road. There was a long stretch of silence as they continued down the road. Ironhide kicked on his emergency medical comm and made a call.

[Hey Ratch…. You uh… might want to give Mik a good once over once we get there. Somethin don’t seem right.]

[Ironhide this is an emergency channel please keep it clear.]There was a pause on the comm, but it had not switched off. [… I will make a note to look the human over once you have both arrived safely]

Then the comm clicked off abruptly and Ironhide groused a bit, not really thinking about the fact that Mikaela could hear him as he compared the medic to several unfavorable things from their now mostly destroyed home world.

“Uh.. Ironhide.. who are you grumbling at?” Mikaela asked as she looked around, wondering if the others were already there. She tried to push the excitement down. Yeah they were just picking her up on orders, but even if it was just one moment it would be worth it to see him again. 

“huh? Oh.. Ratchet… being himself again….” Ironhide gruffed and made a few more sudden twists and turns. 

He hadn’t been sure at first but now he was positive they were being followed. The signal did not match the one he had picked up near her house, which made for two confirmed cons in the area, possibly three maybe even more. He weaved up and down streets, through alleyways and pasts buildings. He backtracked over his trail a few times and still could not lose the signal. 

Suddenly his form rumbled to a halt. He felt as if his body were no longer responding to his own commands. He couldn’t move forward, and he couldn’t risk transforming with Mikaela inside of him. He could tell she was growing worried by how much she had begun to fidget. 

“Ironhide?” Mikaela asked carefully sounding nervous

He was about to respond when a voice came over his private comm. He felt himself shudder as he recognized the grating metallic tones of Soundwave.

[If you speak… I will make you kill her… slowly… ]

Ironhide growled, but remained silent even as the human inside of him started to panic a bit.  
“Look.. just.. let me out.. whatever it is… I..” Mikaela stopped talking when Ironhide’s growl intensified. 

[You will do just as I say… or you will end up covered in squishy xeno mess… not to mention one of your pets will be terminated…]

[I don’t know what you want, but you won’t get it from me Soundwave.]

[oh.. yes… actually.. I will…]

Ironhide could feel more than hear Soundwaves cold laughter. There was no sound in existence creepier than the sound of that mech laughing. He hated it, but his whole frame shuddered. Still it was nothing compared to the sensation of being hacked. He didn’t know where Soundwave was, but for this level of hacking he had to be close. 

Ironhide threw up firewalls trying to prevent Soundwave from getting to any pertinent files, but he oddly did not seem to be going for the important information. Instead the telepath was invading different areas of his processor. He was so busy fighting off the attack he did not realize what was happening until Mikaela started screaming. 

There was nothing he could do to stop himself. His seatbelt had unhooked from her and then wound around her arms pinning them up and behind the headrest. He wanted to speak, but he knew that if he did, Soundwave would hold to his promise and just kill the human using his form to do it. He had no choice but to play along for now. He wouldn’t stop fighting, but he had enough sense to ensure that his actions not tip the telepath towards violence.

[what. are. you. doing. ]

This time there was no response to the comm, but he shuddered anyway when he heard the humans scared voice.

“Ironhide? …did….. did I do something wrong?” Mikaela asked, her confusion turning to hurt and fear. 

There was of course no answer. Ironhide could not afford to risk answering her. He wanted to roll forward or fling his doors open so she could escape, but he couldn’t. His body was being controlled by the telepath, and he wasn’t sure what the plan was but he knew it wasn’t going to be anything good.

For a while it seemed all Soundwave wanted was to scare his passenger. He worked to keep his firewalls up, but so far the telepath had not even tried hacking his critical systems, or any of his intelligence files. Ironhide growled in frustration, not really thinking about how it would affect his passenger.

[What are you getting at Soundwave….. ANSWER ME]

Of course Soundwave didn’t answer and Ironhide was left confused and wondering until lines of code began running across his HUD. The topkick began to panic once he realized what some of those lines of code would do. He shuddered on his tires as he already felt some of his transform seams begin to part slightly, and bits of himself began to take on new shapes without his express consent.

Ironhide felt his seat begin to vibrate under Mikaela’s body. Normally the sensation would be pleasant but he found himself resisting the pleasure if for no other reason than the fear he was sensing from the girl. His form shuddered as cables and wires slipped out from under his dash and slid over the form that was now squirming in his seat. He could feel the heat coming off her body as his sensors relayed everything to his processor.

The bot struggled with himself, trying to fight his own body as it acted outside of his control. His steering wheel split and spread outwards before moving towards the girl. Even his gearshift had lifted itself from the floor of his cabin and moved slowly towards the girl. He tried to ignore the way it felt when she squirmed back into his seat trying to escape what was happening. 

The cables flexed and flicked her jeans open while the wires and other cables pulled them down. He shook very slightly at the sound of her under clothing being ripped from her small body. Why humans wore so many layers was explained to him once, as was the significance of that particular garment. He had never cared until this moment, it never occurred to him to care.

Ironhide could feel Mikaela shaking almost violently in his seat as his steering wheel pressed her legs open. His cables sliding up her body slowly, meaning to cause pleasure and not pain. Soundwave was going to force his form to make the human enjoy it, somehow that did not make the situation better. Even as the first licks of pleasure ran through him as the cables touched her skin, he still tried to fight. 

[Remember Autobot… not one word… or this gentle playing becomes painful and bloody]

Ironhide snarled and sent curses over the comm, trying to distract himself as his cables and wires continued to remove the girl’s clothing and slide across her body. One of his thicker cables dipped between her legs, it just happened to be one of his primary interface cables and the realization of this was not lost on him.

[You filthy fragger, when I get free of your sick control I am going to rip your spark out]

“Ironhide?” Mikaela tried again.

The topkick could hear the waver in her voice and managed just enough control to slide one of his secondary cables over her face in a comforting manner hoping she would understand the gesture. He was punished for his efforts as pain crossed his neural net. It blanked his sensors for a moment and when he came too he had found that his momentary loss of control from the pain had allowed Soundwave more access into his processor. 

The gentle slide of his cables changed to a more aggressive push as wires wrapped around Mikaela’s ankles. His secondary interface cables slid over her breasts and he was both shocked and a little disconcerted that she was responding, or at least her body was. He could still sense the fear coming off of her, but her arousal pheromones had also kicked in. While his chemoreceptors were not quite like Ratchets, he could still pick up the basics. Whether she liked it or not, she was becoming aroused. And with the continued stimulation to his primary and secondary interface cables, so was he.

Ironhide growled again, this time the noise that rumbled through the cabin was not as angry as it had sounded before. He did not want her to hear him vocalize his own building lust, but he was always vocal and that wasn’t about to change any time soon regardless of circumstances.  
Mikaela for her part was both afraid and confused. One moment she was trying to figure out the motivation behind Ironhide coming for her, the next she was being restrained and stripped. Her fear had spiked higher than she thought possible when he seemed to split apart on the inside and yet managed to stay together. Parts of him were shifting and changing, moving towards her with unknown purpose.

As her clothes were removed, the purpose became known and it was confusing to her. It was something she had imagined, but never in this way. She had found herself attracted to them, but not exactly physically. It was Primes voice that had started it. Something about his deep commanding tones set her on fire in ways no one ever had. Yet she rarely risked letting herself think of them in a sexual manner. For all she knew, they didn’t have any version of sex. Now she was starting to think she was wrong

While she had fantasized about being intimate with one of them, a couple of them in particular, this was nothing close to her fantasies. Even in the dreams that she wished were her real life, it was never like this. More importantly than the physical was the emotional connection, she was loved and cared for as she was brought to the peak of ecstasy. There was no love in what she was feeling now, except for that one gentle brush on her face as if it were meant to sooth her somehow. Yet all too soon that gentle touch was gone and the relentless touch had returned.

She had tried fighting but her struggles were nothing next to the strength that was holding her in place. Her legs were forced open and kept there after her clothing was removed. Her pants seemed intact, however her underwear and the rest of her clothing was not so lucky. She still tried to fight it, even as those strange cables touched her breasts. She hated to admit it, but it felt good. It didn’t feel like any other part of him. The metal was smooth, warm, and soft in a way that defied explanation. 

Mikaela could feel the tingle of current running through the cables and found herself enjoying how it felt on her skin, against her nipples, and on her legs. The larger cable was sliding around on her thighs and had touched her briefly between them, but had not ventured back since. She glanced at the gearshift that had lifted off the floor. She worried, not sure what it would do, but realization struck her quite forcefully as she took in the phallic shape of it. There was really only a few places it would fit, her mouth not being one of them. She was also doubting the likely hood of it fitting anywhere else, at least not comfortably.

She swallowed back her fear and tried not to think too hard about the fact that she was essentially being raped by a sentient vehicle. Though there was a part of her that wanted a very specific part of what was happening, she still could not let go of the truth. Tears slid down her face as she swallowed back a sob.

“Ironhide…. Please…. Don’t do this… I… I don’t know why you all hate me so much.. but… I….. do I deserve this? … wasn’t abandoning me enough punishment?” Her emotions were as raw as her voice as she spoke. 

Of course there were no words, just his unusual silence, though there was a low metallic whine that she couldn’t quite place. She struggled harder against the seat, trying not to think about how the vibrating was almost relaxing and would have felt wonderful under any other circumstances. The more she struggled the tighter the bonds wound around her, and the more insistent the cables became. 

Ironhide struggled against his own programing, trying to shut himself down at this point. Her tears were almost the breaking point for him. Though maybe it wasn’t the tears, but more the emotions in her voice when she spoke. He never really thought about the decision that was made two years ago. It never occurred to him that it was anything important. Hearing the raw pain in her voice, her choice of words, he realized maybe he should have thought a little harder about that decision. Had their choice to push her away for her own safety hurt her instead. He assumed since she had severed her bond with Sam that she would want to be as far away from him as possible. This seemed to be human custom, and there was of course the problem with Sam being protected by the others rather fiercely. 

Had they reacted out of some sort of emotional spite without realizing it? He thought over her choice of words. Being abandoned brought up emotions of his own that he did not want to deal with. Ironhide felt his spark twist a bit as his own emotions melded a bit with what the girl was expressing. Had their actions been hurtful enough to make her think they hated her?

[You are the sickest fragger in existence…. Even Megatron would never do something this depraved…]

Ironhide came across as calm over the comm, even though his tone was dark. He snarled at the laughter that was returned. It made him shudder, and he hated it. His emotional turmoil was enough to douse his own desires as his interface cables slid over the human form. Soundwave could force his body to act without his consent, but not his spark. 

His attention was reverted back to the girl and way from his own internal struggles. His processor was split in too many directions. He was a warrior and simply put, he was just not built to withstand this sort of thing. She was moving in his seat in ways that would be very enjoyable if she wasn’t so scared. He had never really considered interfacing with a human before, at least not like this. Now he found himself wondering how it might be if the situation wasn’t being forced. 

Ironhide wanted to calm her, to reassure her, to explain. He simply couldn’t, while he could live with the fallout from this experience. He wasn’t sure he wanted to live with being forced to kill her. At least if she lived he could explain what happened, and maybe explain away the last two years. He wasn’t so sure the damage could be repaired, but he wasn’t one for giving up. He thought this particular human wasn’t the giving up type either, but he realized now that she had seemed different when she climbed into his cab this time. He only hoped that this experience did not break her completely.

Mikaela tried to push her legs closed and it simply wasn’t working. She was lost both mentally and emotionally. She had no idea what was going on, but she realized she simply had no control over the situation. The only control she had was her reaction to it. Crying didn’t seem to change much, neither did her words. She wasn’t really sure anything she did would change the inevitable outcome of this. 

Her gasp seemed overly loud in the quiet cabin as the thinner cables wound around her breasts and flicked her nipples. She could feel a small swell of heat pool between her thighs as small tingles of current zapped her. Her back arched as the zaps grew stronger and a moan escaped her as she found her legs no longer trying to close but to spread wider. She wasn’t sure why she enjoyed the feeling of electricity on her skin so much, and she wasn’t of a mind to really work it out at this point.

The nudge at her thigh brought her attention back to the situation just as her mind was trying to escape into some fantasy. She looked down and noticed the thicker cable sliding up her leg and nudge between her nether lips. She braced herself, shutting her eyes tight as she prepared for the pain of being invaded suddenly, but it didn’t come. The cable just slid up and down her lips, and to her embarrassment it was growing slicker from her own moisture with each passing second.  
She wanted to try talking to Ironhide again, but stopped as the cable slid over her clit. She arched towards the pleasure with a moan. She felt almost shameful for enjoying it, but realized the only thing in this situation she could control was her own thoughts on it. Why not take some pleasure from the situation. It was fucked up, but she couldn’t stop it from happening so why not get off? Of course she berated herself for thinking that way and wondered when she had become so desperate that this was an acceptable substitute for a real connection.

Her thoughts were lost to pleasure as electricity danced gently across her clit, sending her into a very sudden orgasm. She bucked and writhed against the seat as she cried out loudly. Her moans soon turned to pants as she came down from the sensations coursing through her, thighs twitching from her sudden release.

Ironhide groaned as his sensors were flooded with Mikaela’s reactions. He was surprised at her reaction to his current running over her body. He thought it was dangerous and painful to humans, yet she reacted with intense pleasure. He was just as surprised as she seemed to be when she found her overload quite suddenly against the tip of his primary interface cable. He found the backlash of her pleasure washing over him to be more pleasant than he wanted. His own lust building as he felt the fight slipping from him just a bit.

This time he ignored the creepy, yet smug laughter that skittered across the back of his processor. His focus was now turned toward the girl strapped into him. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her, but this was a surprising turn. Her desire was beginning to affect him, and he found himself wanting more, wanting to know what it would feel like if his interface cable actually penetrated her human port. 

Though he could not speak, Soundwave seemed to allow other forms of vocalization and did not punish him for the rumbles of pleasure he was making as the human squirmed and writhed. Ironhide wanted this to stop, he knew it needed to stop, and yet there was something in him that wanted it to continue. His rumbles turned to growls as the tip of his primary interface cable slipped closer to the human port.

He had never thought of Mikaela in this way, and now that it was happening, Ironhide found he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He locked those thoughts down hoping Soundwave was too busy controlling him to notice them. Her moans riled him more as the seemed to move in time with his cable teasing her. The warrior found he liked the sound of her human vocals when they were filled with pleasure like this, and he wanted more.

Ironhide was almost lost to the pleasure as his primary interface cable finally began pushing into her surprisingly wet human port. It was as squishy as the rest of her, and some part of him thought he should be disturbed but he found the contrast of it against his cable to be indescribable. This wet pulsing heat was nothing like an interface port on his own kind. He could feel her pulse, her blood rushing through her body, every twitch and quiver. He could feel everything that made her so different from himself and he moaned loudly.

He missed the startled sounds that she made over the overwhelming pleasure crossing his sensors. His processor wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He couldn’t make a connection with her, there was nothing for the tip to lock into. She had no way to access the electrical bursts he could send out, nor could she turn them into anything. He was almost afraid of what it might do to send out a pleasure burst while inside of her.

Ironhide never knew how sensitive to electricity the human body was until that first jolt left his interface cable and didn’t just bounce back, but was amplified beyond anything he could comprehend. His entire frame shook as a purely electrical overload washed over his systems. He groaned and growled loudly, his noises filled with static. Vaguely Ironhide could feel her port pulsing around his cable, but he couldn’t quite get his processor to sort out what it meant.

It was several moments before he was able to come back to himself enough to be aware of his surroundings or his own cabin. The topkick was relieved that Mikaela was still alive and seemed alright. She was breathing heavier than normal, and her heart rate was almost too high, but she was alive. He almost spoke to see if she was truly ok but stopped himself right as his vocalizer clicked. He could feel her limp against the seat, the bonds of his seatbelt holding her upright. 

Mikaela was exhausted from that last orgasm. The first one had been intense, but it was nothing compared to the second one. She wasn’t sure she would ever fully recover from something like that, and wondered if she would ever be able to feel pleasure again. She barely had the strength to hold herself upright and was almost glad she was restrained. 

“Ironhide….” Her voice was weak. “Please…. Just…..” She panted. “Say.. something….” She begged 

Her words turned into a drawn out moan as the cable inside of her began to wriggle and writhe in ways that could never be replicated by a human male. She found her strength returning slowly, but her desire returning faster. She was still riding the euphoria from her last release and didn’t feel any pain. Her hips moved almost of their own accord as she tried to push herself down harder onto the cable inside of her. She whimpered loudly as it slid away from her body. 

Her whimpers were cut off when it pushed into her mouth and she tasted herself on it. The nudge between her legs startled her, but she couldn’t make much of a sound as she felt the gearshift begin to push into her body. It was rigid and unyielding, nothing like the cable. There was some pain when it pushed in, but the pressure and fullness soon turned to pleasure. She found herself rocking her hips against it, a hard nub finding the sweet spot inside of her. 

Mikaela rocked her hips harder enjoying the unyielding pressure that was now on her g-spot. She could feel another orgasm building as she began sucking on the cable in her mouth not even sure why. She didn’t even register the sounds she was hearing at first. Ironhide was moaning, or at least something like it as she sucked on the cable. She knew he was enjoying what was happening, there was no way to mask those sounds.

While his voice didn’t have the same timbre as Optimus had, she found she enjoyed it none the less and worked her mouth harder on his cable. She was almost over the edge getting there faster than she expected as she clenched around the gearshift. She yelped as it pulled out of her suddenly, the cable quickly replacing it. She was confused until she felt those jolts of electricity again. This time she came screaming Ironhide’s name over and over until her voice gave out.

Ironhide barely held himself in check as Mikaela screamed his name. There was something in the way she sounded that made him want to force it out of her again. He was so close to the edge but afraid to go over, not sure he could remain online after another overload. His choice was taken from him as his cable sent out a pleasure pulse that was looped and intensified back to him. Ironhide fell into overload with a wordless growl that shook his entire frame.  
Ironhide came too almost an hour later. He had never offlined that long after overload, but then with a hacker in his processor he was lucky he onlined again at all. Slowly he booted up, checking his HUD for errors and warning. His processor searched for any sign of Soundwave’s presence as his sensors took in the situation. He was relieved that Mikaela was still alive, though she was unconscious. He found that he had control of his faculties again, but resigned himself to his own fate. 

A date with Ratchet was in his future and he was not looking forward to it. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of the medics tender mercies, but least of all when that involved delicate processor work. He just knew that Ratchet was going to want to practically take him apart to look for any trace that Soundwave left something behind, some malicious piece of code. It wouldn’t be safe for him to connect with anyone for the foreseeable future. 

On top of that he had to deal with what just happened. There was emotional trauma for himself, but nothing like what it would be for the human. He was a hardened soldier and not much phased him anymore. Being forced to harm someone he considered an ally, however, that might do some damage. 

Slowly he set himself to rights, configuring his parts back where they belonged and unwinding the seatbelt from Mikaelas arms. His scans of her body showed a number of bruises forming and he winced internally at the damage his body had done to her. He stoically pushed aside the reminder that he also brought her pleasure and just sat there in silence as he waited for her to regain consciousness. 

When she started to wake up he made a low shooshing sound, that did not come out quite right and found that her fear had returned with her waking. He wanted to calm her but wasn’t sure how to even begin. What do you do for someone you were just forced to rape? Was there anything you even could do? 

“Mikaela?” Ironhide started carefully. “do you…. want me to take you to a human hospital.. or to Ratchet?” 

He wasn’t sure why that was the first thing he chose to vocalize, but he couldn’t change it now. He was having a difficult time reading her emotions and found that he did not like that much. He needed to know what her mental state was before he would know what the right thing to say was.

“Why would Ratchet even help me?” She said, her voice empty of any feeling.

Ironhide paused, wincing internally at her tone. This was not something that would heal in days, or months, or even years. She might never heal at all. The rape she might have been able to come back from, but he realized there was deeper trauma there and that changed things.

“Nothing is what it seems to be…. I… know it means nothing… but I am sorry.” He said plainly

“Sorry? What are you sorry for?” She asked.

“I don’t even know where to begin Mik, I really don’t even know where to begin.” Hide said his tone holding his own despair.

Without thinking about it, one of his secondaries slipped out from under the dash and caressed the tears from her face. He froze as he realized what he was doing. They sat there in silence for a long moment. His cable hovering away from her face, frozen in place, her body stiff in his seat. 

“Mik… I…” Ironhide tried not sure what made him reach out like that in the first place.

When he got no response he pulled the cable away and used it to nudge her pants and torn clothing towards her, careful not to touch her again.

“It wasn’t you was it?” Mikaela asked cryptically.

“If you mean the events that just took place…. Not all of it…. I could try to explain but what would that do? … as for everything else… I played my part… unknowingly… but I played my part…” Hide said in an equally cryptic manner.

“I…. don’t hate you…..” She said, her voice wavering as emotion slipped in.

“You should Mik…. I would deserve it…. We all would…” Hide said

“I can’t….” She didn’t finish as a sob escaped her throat.

“Anything you need Mik…. Anything…. You name it… and it is yours..” He said his usually gruff voice softening.

The cable was back, wiping at her tears, his only way of trying to comfort her after everything. It wasn’t enough, it might never be enough, but it was something and he noticed that she seemed to be clinging to that something as if it was all that mattered.


End file.
